Emma talks to Henry about her and Hook's relationship
by Cynthia03
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Emma talks to Henry about her and Hook's relationship while Hook listens in to it


Emma opened the door to her new apartment, a bit nervous from what was about to come. She saw Belle and Henry sitting on the couch, Belle pointing something out to him from the book propped on her knee, while Henry was listening to every single word of her intently.

They both looked up once the door opened and gave Emma sincere smiles.

"So the Sheriff is back!" Belle said, shutting the book and walking towards her bag.

"Thank you for looking after him Belle" Emma said, offering her a genuine and thankful smile.

"Oh its no worry! It actually helps me. Since I made Rumple leave Stroybrooke, I just need my family right now and the closest thing to family I have here are you guys!" she smiled sadly.

Henry got up and gave Belle a big hug.

"See you tomorrow grandma" he said, looking up at her from her waist.

"Call me Belle, Henry!" she laughed and left them both.

—

As Belle was stepping down the stairs, she almost tripped on one of them due to her high heels but was saved by a dashing young man dressed in all black.

"Hook" Belle said, once she had regained her composure.

Hook nodded, setting Belle down on the last step of the stair. They both had resolved their differences after Rumple left. Hook had apologized and thanked her numerous times, while Belle just kept nodding and trying to change the topic as she was still in shock and hurting from what Rumple did to her. She accepted Hook's genuine apology for trying to kill her (_twice _as Hook had reminded her this time) but refused to let him apologize for Rumple as she knew nothing of it was Hook's fault.

"Hello Belle. How are you today?" Hook asked.

"I'm fine. They both are upstairs" Belle informed him while waving at him as she descended the stairs.

—

Hook was about to open the door when he heard Emma's voice.

"Henry I need to talk to you about something" Emma said as she sat down on the couch near Henry.

"About what?" Henry asked, seriously concerned. Whenever her mom said this it meant something bad. Like the time she informed him that Regina had killed Archie, or that his father was dead.

"About me and Kill- I mean Hook" Emma said firmly.

Hook pressed his ear closer to the door. Guilty of eavesdropping but really wanting to hear his this.

"Oh. Are you two _togethe_r?" Henry asked, remembering Hook's question when he was under the spell of shattered sight.

"Yes" Emma replied without a pause. "And I was wondering how you felt about that. I know that you still miss Neal and all so I'm just—"

"Does Hook make you happy?" Henry cut her off.

"Yes he does" she replied.

"I can see that. You have been smiling a lot even though the Snow Queen was here and everything" Henry said nodding to himself.

"So are you fine with me and Hook?" Emma asked, waiting for the much anticipated answer.

Hook was also listening attentively from outside as he knew the lad's answer was very important for the future of his relationship with Emma.

"Obviously! I like Hook. He takes me sailing and lets me eat his fries as well! And how cool is it that my mom, The Saviour, is dating Captain Hook!" Henry grinned.

Emma hugged him and Hook smiled to himself.

"Do you love him?" Henry asked, breaking the embrace.

There was a pause.

Hook stiffened. It was no secret that Hook loved Emma and he knew that Emma knows that. But it was hard for Emma to let her walls down. To let anyone know how she was really feeling. Thats why Hook kept repeating the _"I cant lose you too"_ moment in his head because that was the first time Emma ever really talked about her feelings and Hook took solace in knowing that he did mean a lot to Emma.

"Yes I do" Emma smiled at Henry.

Emma knew Hook loves her but never really had the time to think over her feelings. She finally realized that the night she almost lost him. When she was standing in Granny's hallway with his heart in her hands, she could see what his eyes were saying that his mouth wasn't _"It is yours". _

That night Emma couldn't sleep. She kept replaying the moment she saw Gold trying to crush his heart and the moment that she was holding it. Now she finally understood why the kiss before the Shattered Sight was so emotional and why Hook had been distant from her even though he was near.

She kept thinking of the numerous times Hook has helped her, has believed in her. She knew that Hook fancied her since the time they climbed that beanstalk, but only believed that he truly loved her that night of the time portal.

_"You traded your ship for me" "Aye" _Hook had proved several times that he would die fighting for the only love in his life, The Jolly Rogger, but he gave up the ship in exchange for a chance to find her. And not only to anyone but to the man he despised, the man whom he usually showed off about having the ship: Blackbeard. His brother Liams', Milah's, as well as Bealfires' memories were all connected to the ship and he gave it up just to find her, knowing all so well that there might be a chance that she would go back to Neal.

Hook let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. His hand clapped his mouth as he was not expecting this answer. He had already accepted the fact that it would take a lot of time for Emma to truly accept her feelings and be able to admit her love for him. He couldn't stand there anymore so he burst the door open and grinned "Hello love".

Emma and Henry both jumped up in surprise and Emma went red, hoping that Hook did not hear what she had just confessed to Henry.

"Hi Hook!" Henry got up from the couch and grabbed his bag, "I'm gonna go to mom's now. She's so lonely again now that Robin's gone".

Hook ruffled Henry's hair and sat down beside Emma, taking her hand in his.

Henry turned around before shutting the door after him, "Things haven't yet worked out for mom and Robin just yet but I truly wish you both get your happy ending with each other".

They both smiled and Emma suddenly remembering Killian sitting beside her looked up to him. Before Emma could even react, she felt his soft lips on her, his body over her, forcing Emma to lay down on her back. They both finally broke the kiss once they were breathless and Hook cupped Emma's face.

"To what do I owe such an amazing welcome" Emma asked, her mind still dizzy from the kiss.

"I'm just happy, love. To be with you." Killian replied, tracing Emma's cheek with his hand.

"I'm happy too" Emma said, pulling him down till his head was on her chest and they both were snuggling.

They fell asleep on the couch. Emma happy knowing that Killian truly loves her and that she finally has found someone to love, and Killian happy knowing that his Swan loves him too. The declaration of love would come, and both of them knew that it would be epic.


End file.
